An Awfully Big Adventure
by TheShockaholic
Summary: Carl Fredrickson is dying, and an older Russell comes to visit him in the hospital with an unexpected surprise for his old friend; a Google Earth image of the Fredrickson home atop Paradise Falls.


An Awfully Big Adventure 

At the age of 79, Carl Fredrickson was dying. He now lay in a hospital bed, hooked up to so many machines that he can barely move from the gently reclined position the nurses thought would be most comfortable for the poor old man. In his lap lay the Adventure Book, the chronicle of his life...and that of his beloved Elli who had passed on many years earlier. The pages were filled with photographs and mementos of his time with Elli, young Russell, and Dug...good old Dug. The simple golden retriever mutt had also passed away a couple years ago in his sleep. It was sad, the death of his dog, but now he was with his Elli; both of them waiting for him in the next life...

Down the hall a young man in a muted yellow polo shirt and khaki cargo pants is searching for Mr. Fredrickson's room. Eight years has changed "Young Russell"; gone is the 12 year old boy still holding onto his baby fat, and in his place is a slender, 20 year old man- still with short black hair that sticks out at all angles, and a great love for the world around him.

With him Russell carries only a messenger bag, his Elli Badge pinned proudly on it since the day he graduated from the Wilderness Explorers and tucked his sash away with the other vestiges of his childhood. Finding the right room, he peeks inside first in case something important is going on. Inside he sees that the brave, and albeit grouchy adventurer from his memories has been replaced be a weak old man, clinging to life.

Mentally steeling himself, Russell steps into the doorway and gently knocks on the opened door. Looking up from the book, Mr. Fredrickson smiles recognizing his young ward,

"Are you in need of any assistance Mr. Fredrickson?" Russell asks, his voice cracking a little at the memory of days long past.

"Russell it was cute when you were a kid, but now it's just sad," he says teasing the boy, "Come sit."

Slowly Russell crosses the room and takes the offered place next to the hospital bed. "Now, why are you here?"

"Mr. Fredrickson you're dying!" Russell answers, appalled that he could ask such a question.

"Yes, but I'm still here aren't I, do I sound dead to you?"

"..."

"Besides that; in my day University students would be writing exams around this time..."

"I finished my exams already,"

"Russell," Carl admonishes him

"Okay okay, the hospital contacted my university and told me what was happening, so I've been given an exemption for today. Mr. Fredrickson, why did you tell the hospital I was your next of kin? Surely you have children or grandchildren to..." Russell trails off looking at the old man's face, realizing the truth. In all those years Russell always wondered why he was Mr. Fredrickson's only visitor at the home, but he always just assumed that his family were too far away or "too busy" the way his father always was.

"I'm sorry."

"Russell there's nothing to apologize for, not for family, or being busy, or my dying. Let's face it kid, I'm an old man."

"But Mr. Fredrickson-"

"Russell, I know it's sad but believe me, this is coming from a man who's lived a _very_ long life; I've been alive almost 80 years now, I've known the love of a wonderful woman, and felt her absence for a long time. I've been to Paradise Falls and met my greatest hero, who turned out to be my greatest enemy. I've made many good friends, and met more than my fair share of challenges head on. Death is the only adventure left for me Russell, so please don't spoil it."

Carl, content in his explanation closes his eyes and rests for a moment, though it was true that he wasn't dead yet, the doctors had given him another week, delivering that little speech had taken quite a lot out of him. Beside him he can hear Russell sniffling and trying to hold back tears, true to classic Russell form. Suddenly he feels the sheet from his bed being raised, and Carl relaxes thinking that a nurse has come in to help make him more comfortable, but the sheet continues being pulled past his shoulders...and his chin...

"Russell, I'm still not dead yet." He says not opening his eyes and shaking his head softly.

"Sorry Mr. Fredrickson." Russell readjusts the hospital bedding and sits back down in his chair, now feeling a little bit silly. The two men sit there in silence for a moment, neither really sure what to say after such a moment.

"So, was there any particular reason you came to see me or were you looking to get out of your...what was it you said you were studying again?" Carl asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"Zoology, Mr. Fredrickson. And yes there was something I came here to do today, there's something I want to show you." Standing Russell opens his messenger bag and removes his laptop.

"Oh, Russell if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times I will never understand computers, and it seems kind of a moot point now don't you think?" Carl grouses as Russell pulls forward the attached tray table and opens his laptop on it. Ignoring Mr. Fredrickson's futile protests he opens up a page and then leans back so the old man can see what he's done.

"This is what you wanted to show me, the Inter-Googles?" Carl says, thoroughly not impressed.

Russell chuckles slightly at the old man's resistant nature, "No it's something on the 'Inter-Googles' that I want to show you. There's this cool function called Google Earth, and you can look at things anywhere in the world in real time using it. You remember going to Paradise Falls, and how you had to sacrifice your house to save Kevin, Dug and I?"

"Yes, Russell I remember." It was a day he'd never forget, even when he'd found out Elli was sick he's never been as scared as when Charles Muntz had pointed that huge elephant gun at a mere child.

"Well do you ever wonder what happened to the house?" Carl seemed surprised by the question,

"What are you talking about Russell; the helium ran out of the balloons and the house most likely crashed to the rocks below."

"But what if it didn't,"

"What are you getting at Russell?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I had a friend who's a physics major help me with the math. He said it was possible that the house could have made it down without being wrecked, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure."

"Well everybody needs a hobby I guess,"

"But Mr. Fredrickson that's what I wanted to show you! Just hang on a second," reaching forward Russell types some coordinates into the computer and an image shows up. It's a bird's eye shot of lush tropical rainforest. "Do you recognise this Mr. Fredrickson?"

"Th-That's Paradise Falls..."

"That's right now watch this," pushing more buttons the picture moves until a new image moves into view, it's the Falls for which the jungle got its name. And there at the very top there's a small colourful smug. A small smile spreads across Russell's face as he glances at Mr. Fredrickson's awed expression.

"No...It can't be..." Russell clicks the keypad one final time, zooming in on the smug to reveal that it is actually the Fredrickson home; safe and intact, if not a little overgrown.

"It is; it took me almost two months to find. Venezuela is a really big place, but I found it." Russell says taking a seat and allowing Mr. Fredrickson to take it all in. After a moment Russell sees something glisten on Mr. Fredrickson's cheek-a single tear.

"I just thought...after everything you went through that you deserved to see it." Russell says quietly, thinking he'd somehow upset the poor man.

"Russell, thank you," Carl says wiping the tears from his eyes. He hasn't cried like this since Ellie died. He closes Russell's laptop; as wonderful as it is the sight of his old home was bound to drive him to tears once again.

"Russell, there's something we need to discuss," he says with a sigh. Looking up Russell sees Mr. Fredrickson offering out the Adventure Book to him. A little bit stunned, Russell takes the book from him and holds it gingerly; as if he fears it will break at any moment. "Go on, open it."

Carl sits back and watches Russell as he flips through the book's pages, the myriad of emotions that flicker in his eyes and across his face as he peruses old photographs and pasted in badges and souvenirs, so many years-a life time preserved on paper. Finally he gets to the last filled page and gasps.

On it is a picture from a few years ago of Russell, his mother, and Mr. Fredrickson after his high school graduation ceremony. Next to the photo there's taped a small envelope and as Russell picks it up a message is revealed:

"_Thanks for the adventure. Now go have a new one."_

Mr. Fredrickson-" but he holds up a hand to stop the younger man.

"Don't say anything yet, just open it."

Nodding, Russell opens the envelope and tips it upside down to dislodge its contents. Inside there's an old set of keys on and old leather key chain, and on the faded leather tag written in elegant script 'The Spirit of Adventure'.

"Mr. Fredrickson! This is the key to The Spirit of Adventure, Charles Muntz's airship!"

"I know, I know; I kept it after all these years," he says chuckling at Russell's excitement.

"Why would you keep the key for so long...Wait, the ship? Why would you keep the airship, where would you keep an airship?"

"Don't worry, there's an address inside the envelope too, it's in a large warehouse down by the docks-cost me a pretty penny too."

"I don't understand..."

"Medical school, even for veterinary studies, costs quite a bit of money, does it not?" for the first time in all the years he's known the boy, Russell is completely speechless. For a moment he just sits there, mouth agape looking at Carl and then the key and back again.

"Mr. Fredrickson I-I can't take this, it just wouldn't be right. Besides my father will help me pay for school, it's the least he can do-literally."

"Well then don't use the money for that then, heck don't sell it then use it-see the world-all that matters is that it's yours now."

"I still don't understand why though..."

"Because long ago, a little boy gave me a great gift, he gave me my life back. And though it took me eight years to do it, I'm finally repaying him."

By this point Russell has dissolved into tears; tears of sorrow or joy not even he's really sure, he simply can't contain himself any longer. He leans forward pressing his face into the bed in an attempt to smother the sound of his crying.

"Thank you, thank you," he sobs over and over again. Carl reaches out a hand and places it on top of the boy's head. The two stay like that for a few minutes, Russell gently crying and Mr. Fredrickson silently comforting him.

Eventually a nurse comes around saying that visiting hours have ended and it's time for Russell to leave. Composing himself Russell gathers his laptop and the book and the keys together and says his goodbyes, still valiantly holding back tears. Mr. Fredrickson says his goodbyes in turn and accepts a gentle hug from Russell, then settles in to go to sleep once more.

Halfway to the door though Russell pauses and quickly looks back. All he can see is Mr. Fredrickson sleeping, but for a moment out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw someone sitting in the chair he just vacated. Someone with red hair...

"goodbye." He whispers one last time, his voice shaking-and with a sad little smile he leaves, determined to make Mr. Fredrickson proud and this time do exactly as he's told; because to live would be an awfully big adventure.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! This story has been perkilating in the back of mind forever and it feels so good to finally write it. <strong>

**First thing i want to say is that i do not own Up or any of it's characters: those are property of Disney animation sudios. Secondly; if anybody got the Hook references, good for you. **

**And because I know at least one person is going to say this, Yes. I am still working on Zhrek, it's just been pretty hectic since I went back to school and now I'm just trying to balance my studies with writing, but I digress, I hope you liked my little masterpiece and don't forget to review and comment kay? :) **

**Sammi-Samm out! **


End file.
